1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blocking for use in roof systems and, more particularly, to a roof blocking system comprising one or more pre-formed, uniform component structures fabricated from a non-corrosive, durable material, such as galvanized steel, steel, aluminum or plastic and including a lower anchoring flange for attachment to the roof structure, a central portion including vent means formed therein, and an upper flange defining a mounting surface for attachment to various roof components and equipment thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, roof systems used on most building structures, and particularly commercial buildings, require some type of blocking to provide a base for the attachment of roofing components such as, but not limited to, gravel stops, eves drips, fascia, gutters, vent stacks, roof top equipment, expansion joints, roof curbs, copings and cant strips. Traditionally, wood is used for roof blocking and typically consists of one or more stacked wood boards (e.g., 2 inch by 4 inch or 2 inch by 6 inch boards) which are nailed to the roof structure and each other to provide a buildup base at various locations on the roof system wherein it is necessary to mount the roofing components and equipment. Presently, wood blocking is used on virtually all roof systems which require blocking for the purposes described above.
Despite its widespread use in roof systems, there are significant drawbacks and shortcomings associated with the use of conventional wood blocking. In particular, wood is susceptible to damage and deterioration from moisture, termites, ants and other natural enemies. Further, because wood is a solid material, it does not provide for venting capabilities to permit escape of moisture and gases from within the roof. The lack of adequate venting is a contributing factor of premature roof failure. Additionally, wood has limited pull-out characteristics for holding nails and other fasteners, thereby requiring a considerable amount of hardware to attach roofing components. Wood, being a natural product, is also prone to irregularities such as areas of reduced dimension, warping, and splintering. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, to achieve a straight, uniform blocking configuration. Furthermore, the dimensions of wood are limited to lumber industry standards which often does not correspond to the dimensions of roofing components, such as roof insulation or lightweight concrete thickness, expansion joint heights and equipment sizes.
In view of the shortcomings of traditional wood blocking used in roof systems, as set forth above, there exists an urgent need in the construction industry for an alternative blocking structure which overcomes the above-described problems. More specifically, there is a need for a blocking assembly which provides for uniform dimensions in accordance with desired size and configuration specifications and which further provides for venting of the roof system. Additionally, there is a need for a roof blocking system which significantly reduces costs for labor and materials associated with the installation of blocking and the attached roofing components.